Hearts of Olden Glory
by Taranis HOS
Summary: Während der ersten Schultage in seinem siebten Schuljahr hört Harry zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens über zwei Briefe, die seine Mutter hinterlassen hat. Das Geheimnis der Briefe
1. Prolog

**1. Prolog**

Trotz der Ereignisse des letzten Sommers wurde Hogwarts dieses Schuljahr wieder geöffnet. Das Ministerium hielt dies für das Beste, da so zumindest die Möglichkeit gegeben war, die Schüler auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Da Hogwarts nun nicht mehr der sicherste Ort war, ließen viele Eltern ihre Kinder nicht wieder kehren, sonder ließen sie von Privatlehrern unterrichten oder schickten die nach Frankreich an die Schule für Magie und Hexerei. Die Lehrkörper unterschieden sich bis auf den Direktorposten und die DADA-Stelle nicht von denen des letzten Jahres. Neue Direktorin von Hogwarts wurde Minerva McGonagall und der Posten des DADA-Lehrers hatte dieses Jahr ein Mitglied des Ordens, Kingston Shacklebolt inne

Harry kehrte jedoch wie nicht anders erwartet nach Hogwarts zurück. Die Sommerferien hatte er damit verbracht so gut wie möglich Recherchen über die Horkruxe durchzuführen und sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, weil er Dumbledores Tod nicht verhindern konnte.

Zurück in Hogwarts konnte er tagsüber nicht an seinen Recherchen weiter arbeiten, da die Professoren alle Schritte und Taten ihrer Schützlinge strengstens überwachten.

Als schließlich Ruhe im Schloss einkehrte, die Schüler sich aufgrund der Sperrstunde nicht mehr in den Gängen aufhielten, waren leise tapsende Geräusche auf den Treppen zu vernehmen. Als Harry bemerkte, dass seine Schritte als Echo widerhallten, lief er langsamer und vorsichtiger. Unter dem Umhang seines Vaters war er sichtlich nicht auszumachen, jedoch konnten ihn seine unvorsichtigen Schritte verraten.

Auf dem Weg zur Verbotenen Abteilung in der Schulbibliothek nahm er viele Umwege und auch Abkürzungen durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Schlosses.

Kurz vor der Eingangshalle hielt er jedoch inne, als er Geräusche vernahm. Langsam schlich er sich näher und lieb trotz des Umhanges noch hinter einer Statue versteckt. In einer dunklen Ecke der Halle standen einige Personen. Aus der Entfernung konnte Potter sie jedoch nicht genau erkennen. Im Schatten schien noch jemand zu stehen, war jedoch nicht klar erkennbar.

„Es ist Zeit ihm über seine Herkunft aufzuklären!" Bei diesen Worten wurde Potter plötzlich hellhörig. Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Remus Lupin.

„Willst du ihm die allerletzte Illusion stehlen, an die er sich wie ein Ertrinkender klammert! Wenn ihr ihm die Wahrheit sagt, dann..."

„Severus verdammt! Glaubst du wirklich, dass er die Wahrheit nicht verkraften würde?" Der Angesprochene knurrte daraufhin jedoch nur etwas Unverständliches.

_Was macht dieser Mörder hier?_

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm einfach Einblick in Albus' und deinem Denkarium gewährleisten, es würde eine Menge erklären. Erinnerungen in Denkarien sind schließlich nicht veränderbar."

Ein schweres Seufzen war zu vernehmen. Die Gestalt im Schatten wandte ihren Kopf in Richtung des Geräuscheverursachers.

„Was ist, Minerva?" Es war Snapes beißende Stimme. Harry konnte nun erkennen, dass er gebeugt stand, so als hätte er große Schmerzen.

„Die Erinnerungen werden wohl nicht bei allem notwendig sein. Kurz vor ihren Tod hat Lily Albus einen Briefumschlag gegeben. In diesem Kuvert befanden sich zwei Briefe, einer ist an Harry adressiert, der andere an dich."

Snape nahm den Brief an sich und faltete ihn mit zitternden Händen auseinander. Immer noch zitternd und von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser werdend, las er den Brief mehrmals durch, ehe er sich an die Wand fallen ließ und zu Boden sank. Kopfschüttelnd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Die Blicke seiner ehemaligen Kollegen ruhten irritiert auf ihm.

„Unter keinen Umständen, Minerva, hast du verstanden? Unter keinen Umständen darf dieser Brief in Harrys Hände gelangen hast du verstanden? Es würde ihn umbringen. Er muss den Weg, der ihn in die Wiege gelegt wurde, fortsetzen! Habt ihr mich verstanden!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich vom Boden ab und stand kurz darauf schwankend vor der Direktorin.

„Ich werde mich beizeiten melden, passt auf den Jungen auf. Wenn der Lord die Wahrheit erfährt, ist er in größerer Gefahr denn je!"

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape aus der Eingangshalle in die Kerker hinab.

Kingsley schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und blickte irritiert in die Gesichter der anderen. Tonks war die erste, die das Wort ergriff. „Was hat Lily Potter mit Severus Snape zu tun? Was steht in diesem Brief, Minerva!"

„Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte den Brief zu öffnen, hätte ich ihn bereits gelesen, aber Lily hat ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, der nur den Adressaten Zugang zum Inhalt gewährt!"

„Dann müssen wir Harry wecken, damit er den Brief öffnen kann!"

„Nein! Ihr habt Severus gehört, Harry soll den Brief nicht in die Hände bekommen, wenn auch nur vorerst nicht."

„Remus?" Für seinen Einspruch erntete der Werwolf von allen Seiten nur irritierte Blicke.

Dieser jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich in Richtung Kerker.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte!"

Mit diesen Worten war Remus auch schon in die Tiefen der Kerker verschwunden.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Als erstes begegnet er dem Mörder Dumbledores und jeden schien zu behandeln, wie früher. Dann erfährt er von einem Brief seiner Mutter an ihn und Snape und dann darf er diesen nicht einmal erhalten. Während er so im Gedanken vertieft war, bemerkte er nicht, dass Remus zurückgekehrt war und die Gruppe sich nun aufteilte. Erst als er Tonks und Remus keine drei Meter vor sich bemerkte, als sie direkt auf ihn zu liefen, schreckte er auf und stieß dabei gegen eine Statue. Das Geräusch war nicht laut, jedoch genügte es, um die Aufmerksamkeit der sensiblen Wolfsohren auf sich zu lenken. Lupins Hand schnellte vor und hinderte Tonks am Weitergehen. Diese blickte ihren Partner irritiert an. „Was..?" Doch ehe sie richtig zu Wort kam, schnitt Remus ihr mit einer Geste das Wort ab. Seine Augen verengten sich und suchten die Umgebung ab. Harry hielt sogar den Atem an, damit er sich nicht verriet. Glücklicherweise war Tonks so tollpatschig und Harry nutzte die Chance als diese stolperte, um seine Beine in die Hände zu nehmen und zu verschwinden. Ausgelaugt kam er schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, um dort zu versuchen, das eben erlebte zu verarbeiten.


	2. April 1980

2.

2.

Ein kalter Apriltag begleitete die dunkle Gestalt in ein Dorf, zu einem Haus. Mit einem Zauber durchblickte sie die Wände des Hauses nach den Bewohnern. Als er nur die schwangere Frau des Hauses ausmachen konnte, klopfte er an.

Lily Potter war im fünften Monat schwanger und allein zu Hause, da James an diesem Abend mit seinen Freunden bei Remus war. Sie stand gerade in der Küche, als es plötzlich klopfte. Als sie die Tür öffnete und die Gestalt wahrnahm, spiegelte sich erst Schock, dann Freude in ihren Augen wider. Sie griff nach dem Umhang der Person und zog ihn ins Haus. Benommen schwankend zog er Lily in seine Arme und küsste sie zur Begrüßung. Über sein Schwanken leicht verwundert, blickte Lily ihn fragend an.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Er lächelte, jedoch ähnelte es eher einer Grimasse.

„Ich habe es geschafft, einer von sieben!"

„Das ist Wahnsinn und das weißt du!"

„Der Wahnsinn regiert momentan die Welt, Lily!"

„Verdammt, wem willst du damit etwas beweisen? Deinem Bruder?"

„Dafür ist es bereits zu spät, er wird mich niemals mehr als Bruder ansehen Nicht nachdem ich ihn nicht unterstützt habe, zumindest in seiner Gegenwart nicht!"

Der junge Mann blickte der grünäugigen in die Augen und versuchte zu lächeln, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz im Unterarm verspürte.

„Ich muss los!"

Er zog sie an sich und legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Pass auf dich und das Kind auf! Versprich es mir!"

Mit diesen Worten küsste er Lily das letzte Mal und verschwand mit einem „Verzeih mir!" aus der Tür.

Draussen vor den Toren des Dorfes traf er auf eine weiter dunkle Gestalt.

„Severus!"

„Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, wenn der Lord dich jetzt töten sollte! Es dürfte weit aus angenehmer sein, als an den Folgen des Giftes zugrunde zu gehen! Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dir einen Schutztrank geben können!"

„Severus, falls es sich herausstellen sollte, dass die Prophezeiung um das Kind war werden sollte, gib ihm das hier! Versprich es mir!"

Die letzten Worte klangen sehr gequält, da das Gift zu wirken begann. Verkrampfend übergab der gerade einmal 19jährige Mann dem einige Jahre älteren einen Brief, ehe er diapparierte.


End file.
